torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagon
“'Knife Juggler'” Dagon is a world famous Chef who currently holds the rank of number 17 on the IGO Chef Ranking, making him one of the greatest chefs in the world. He is also the owner of the multi-cultural and ethnic restaurant “Nostalgia”. He is one of the few chefs that manage to avoid capture by the Neo-Bishokukai during the 102nd Cooking Fest. After meeting Yukio, he decides to join him in his quest to find the Four Heavenly Kings in the Gourmet World so as to stop the war. Appearance Dagon is an average height individual with a fairly thin build. However, he claims his body is “honed to perfection”. He has dark skin, with semi-long white hair, longer on the back of his head, and green eyes. His left ear is pierced by a golden earring, whilst his right by the ring of a gilded chain that circles his neck and disappears just above his waist under a yellow scarf belt. His outfits are generally pretty flashy, but his most donned one is comprised of a pair of sandals, white shorts and an equally white green-bordered light overcoat worn over a shirt of the same color. Personality Dagon is a very self-confident person who doesn’t hesitate to boast about his culinary skills especially his unmatched ability with any type of knife. This trait of his personality, coupled with his stubbornness, often leads him to underestimate his opponents and charge recklessly at them. He can devise, however, pretty crafty solutions and is extremely versatile. He loves competition above everything else and easily gets into fights with other people. Whereas he likes flirting with women, he is a loner who can’t establish a good relationship with anyone. Powers and Abilities Holding the 17th place in the IGO Chef Ranking, Dagon is one of the best chefs in the world. His combat abilities are high enough to confer him a CCL of 89. His knowledge of multiple cultures is not limited to cooking alone, but involves fighting styles as well, granting him a wide range of tactics. Due to the location of his restaurant and training as a Gourmet Bedouin, he has grown accustomed to any kind of weather and harsh climate conditions. Having superhuman agility and speed, Dagon specializes in swordsmanship, and is extremely proficient in the usage of any kind of edged weapon, so much that he has never lost with one in his hand. Chef Skills His high ranking is proof of his excellent cooking abilities. He can prepare ingredients from every corner of the Human World, and no other chef can rival his proficiency with a kitchen knife. Dagon can also hear the voice of Ingredients and, even more remarkably, that of Sunny of the Four Heavenly Kings, although he can only understand fragments of what the legendary Bishokuya says. Intimidation Dagon projects the image of a clawed djinn when he decides to fight seriously. Equipment Dagon resorts to a large array of kitchen knives of various shapes and sizes. They range from small throwing-knives to massive broadswords, from double-bladed to dual wielded sabers. However, his weapon of choice is a curved kitchen knife that strongly resembles a scimitar called “'Foraz Saika'”, literally "Flowing Flash Sword"; it has a curved, black blade with a golden hilt and a cross-shaped guard. Its overall appearance is not too dissimilar from a scimitar’s. He always keeps it tied to his waist. Techniques * Crinkled Scorpion's Eight Pincers: Dagon throws eight knives at one or more enemies. Instead of aiming for vital spots, which are rather hard to hit while using so many weapons at once, Dagon can go for the opponent's limbs to immobilize them and then strike with another attack. * Couscus Desertic Sweep: Dagon swings a large kitchen knife resembling a broadsword in front of him, razing everything in its trajectory. Because of its predictability and slowness, it is best suited for melee combat against multiple weak enemies, dispatching them quickly thanks to the attack's range and power. * Double Blender: Brandishing two blades, Dagon swiftly assaults the enemy with an onslaught of slashes. * Half-moon Chopping Knife of the Djin: One of Dagon's strongest technique, he confuses his opponent with fast and unpredictable movements and then strikes with Foraz Saika. * Sandstorm Julienne: While wielding Foraz Saika, Dagon unleashes a barrage of slashes that travel at astounding velocity and are able to cut several opponents to shreds in the blink of an eye. * Secret of the Dungeon - Ifrit Saber: Dagon assumes his fighting stance and than dashes to the target with incredible speed, stabbing them with the tip of Foraz Saika. * Secret of the Dungeon - Ifrit Butterfly: A single slash of Foraz Saika of immense speed, power and range. Dagon claims to have defeated several beasts of Immeasurable Capture Level with this move. Background Dagon used to be part of the Gourmet Bedouins, a group of travellers that roams the most impervious locations of the Human World in search of still unknown Ingredients. Upon reaching adulthood, he was chosen as the head chef of the restaurant "Nostalgia", which was affiliated with the Gourmet Bedouins. History 102nd Cooking Fest Round 1 Round 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chef Category:Human